Familial Ties
by EpsilonMk46
Summary: On a trip to the mountains, Lincoln has something very important to tell Lynn. Valentine's Day one-shot.


The majestic mountain path that overlooked Royal Woods gleamed with life. The wind blew a refreshing breeze all across the land. The wooden bench that was right next to the cliff face laid vacant…except for two very peculiar occupants. Those occupants being Lincoln Loud…and his older sister, Lynn.

The two had recently embarked on a race to the top of the mountainside to see who could reach their destination first. Or at least, it would've been a race had it not been egregiously one sided. But alas, the "race" mainly consisted of Lynn carrying Lincoln's aching body after the mere first mile with her springing herself onto the bench and her claiming victory. But Lincoln wouldn't have had it any other way, as he wanted her as happy as possible for the move that he was about to make.

As the two gazed upon the horizon, Lincoln looked towards Lynn. He gushed over her long, brown hair that waved in the wind so majestically. The whited haired boy could hardly contain the need to drool at such a sight. But that was when he then laid eyes on her perfect lips; so soft and firm with not a hint of imperfection on them. And last but not least was her eyes, which portrayed the strong willed, yet caring soul of a big sister who'd do nothing than to protect the ones she loved.

"Loved." Lincoln replayed that word in his mind over and over. He knew that there would be those that would vehemently dissent upon his feelings, but the madness that was fulfilling his soul was too much of a burden to bare. He needed to release his emotions right then and there, and there was nothing anything could do to stop him.

That is…until Lynn herself looked towards Lincoln, rendering the young boy smitten and shy.

"Uh…Linc? You okay, bro?" the brunette inquired with a raise of her eyebrow.

In response, Lincoln could only sputter out with: "Oh! U-uh, n-no reason. I-I-I mean, I…uh…I'm perfectly fine."

But Lynn knew better than that. She knew just when her little brother had something on his mind. As such, she kept pressing onward. "Lincoln, if there's something that you need to get off your chest, you know I can take a hit."

"Wh-what? I-I don't want to hit you!" Lincoln stammered. "It's just…I…I…" He then closed his eyes. His brain wasn't doing the job he wanted it to do, so he let his heart do the talking. "Lynn…you know we love each other, right?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lynn spitted out, feeling a bit insulted by such a statement. "Of course I love you, bro! You and I are the best of family together! How can you doubt that?!"

Lincoln turned his head to the side, facing the ground. "I don't mean that kind of love. I mean the…the…I…"

"Huh? Just what are you getting a-". But before Lynn could finish her sentence, she felt a piece of parchment poke her in her chest, as she saw Lincoln shakily holding a note.

"Here. This is for you." Lincoln said before pulling his arms and shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"What is this?"

"A letter. Read it for me, please…"

Lynn looked at the note and then back at her brother. "Why don't you just tell me what it says? I'm right here, after all."

Lincoln felt his cheeks burn red as his legs began to tremble. "Uuuugh. Why are you making this so difficult?"

That line made Lynn eye Lincoln in an inquisitive manner. "Making what so difficult?"

"Well…" Lincoln thought to simply say what was on his mind, but then he remembered a quote from his eldest sister.

" _Actions speak louder than words_."

Fueled by those words, in addition to the spur of the moment, the Loud brother leaned forward and gave Lynn a tender peck on her lips.

Lynn flushed red with surprise as her mind began to race with confusion from such a straight forward and sporadic gesture. "Wh-wh-what the?! Why did you-"

"Read the letter." Lincoln interrupted, looking deep into Lynn's eyes.

From what had just happened, the athlete acquiesced to her brother's wishes, as she gently pulled back the adhesive of the envelope and slipped the message out of its carrier. And with laser sharp focused, she read aloud its contents.

 _My Dearest Lynn,_

 _From the literal beginning of my life, you have always been there to protect me. You always gave me guidance on how to defend myself from my enemies, and you have always been at my side whenever I needed you. And even though we may have been through hardships where we were against one another, our strong bond always prevailed as brother and sister. And all the while, I've always said that I loved you as a sister, and you did the same. Well, I have to tell you this right here, right now._

 _I can't lie anymore._

 _I cannot lie to myself. I cannot lie to everyone around me. But most of all, I can no longer lie to you. You are the light of my life, the holy grail of beauty, physical and psychological, that I scoured this planet to find endlessly. Yes, I do not just love you as my sister, but also as a girl. The way you always smile when we meet. The way you go out of your way to make my day wonderful. It all warms my heart so much that I resist the urge to faint within your presence. Make of that what you will, but now you know my true feelings towards you. I only hope that you will feel the same way._

 _But…that seems impossible._

 _Love,_

 _Lincoln Loud_

At the last line, Lynn was shocked beyond belief as she looked back up towards Lincoln, who was now hiding his face behind his hands. "Well, now you know."

"Lincoln….is…is this really true?" Lynn quietly said in the gentlest voice she could manage.

Lincoln slowly nodded his head in response, still behind the shield of his fingers. "You probably think I'm a freak right now, don't you?" Lynn didn't respond. "Well, I don't blame you for wanting to run away and never talk to me again. In fact, this whole trip was a bad-"

In the midst of his nervous breakdown, Lynn grabbed his hands, tore them away from his face, and stared deep into his soul.

"Lincoln," she murmured straight into his ear. That was when the extraordinary happened. An event that shook Lincoln to his very core and made his fears all but vanish.

Lynn began to sprout tears, and a smile made itself present with trembling lips on each side.

"You…you don't know how much this means to me." And with that line, it was Lynn's turn to plant a kiss on her brother's lips, this time with more vigor and length in time. After a minute, Lynn pulled back, allowing them a chance to breathe.

"Does…does that mean…?" Lincoln said, beginning to form his own tears.

"Yes."

That was the last word spoken before the two kissed for a third time. And in this, their bond had evolved into something much greater than sibling affection.

It was true love.

And they wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

"And then Lincoln and Lynn ran off into the sunset and had many, many beautiful babies together! The end!" Lola shouted with satisfaction as she laid her paper down onto the coffee table.

"So what did you think of my Valentine's Day project, Daddy?" Lola glinted her eyes towards her father, who was sitting on the couch with an all but dumbfounded look on his face.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh….." was all he could muster after hearing his pageant powerhouse of a daughter's…vivid tale.

Lola noticed Lynn Sr.'s trepidation and began to take offense. "Tell me you _**LOVED IT!**_ "

At the sound of that, the Loud patriarch snapped back to reality as he saw Lola's rage directed straight towards him. Fearing for his safety, he stammered out: "Oh! It was fantastic! You-you are just the talented little writer, sweetie!"

Mollified by his praise, Lola ran up to her father and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you'd love it!"

Lynn Sr. gave a soft chuckle, rubbed his daughter's hair, and looked back at the report on the table with a nervous expression.

' _This is gonna be a looooong conversation with you, little lady._ ' He thought to himself.

 **A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**


End file.
